


使魔

by Sancheck1701



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: G向, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sancheck1701/pseuds/Sancheck1701
Summary: 让Nero成为Urizen最好的使魔
Relationships: Urizen/Nero
Kudos: 2





	使魔

“该死，该死，操你的，该死！”

尼禄奋力挣扎，双腿在半空中死命蹬动，他瞪着恶魔的眼睛，血液沸腾，怒火有如实质般爆发。他向恶魔骂着所有他知道的脏字，紧紧裹着他的触手没有一点松动的意思，他完整的胳膊被反拧过去，而只剩了半条的胳膊使不上一点力。恶魔小一点的眼珠动了动，像是刚刚才意识到他的新俘虏还清醒着，或者是因为半魔的力量于他而言过于弱小。甚至不值得他为之侧目。

“很有趣。”

尤里森发出隆隆的声响。他破碎的心脏对年轻人的怒火无动于衷，与此同时恶魔对鲜血原始的欲求正在他的皮肤和硬甲下蠢蠢欲动。年轻半魔的血带着人类的甜美，也蕴含着恶魔的力量。他的触手攀附上半魔人因愤怒而紧绷的身体，残存的理性让他改变了主意。他的鲜血宫殿需要更多更强的守卫者，在那以前他会令猎物屈服。有如活物一般的树根触手把尼禄拉近了，就在尤里森猩红的虹膜前咫尺的距离。恶魔猎人奋力挺动胸膛，他挣扎的方式像脱离水面的鱼。触手般的树根分开他的双腿，在尼禄来得及叫喊出声之前树根就已经堵住了他的嘴。树根表面镶嵌的像是鲜血结晶，硬度足以硌到牙酸。在尼禄意识到这个狗娘养的要干什么以前树根就已经撕碎了衣物，而他只能无助地从喉咙里迸出一声被堵回去的嘶吼。

缠绕的树根收紧了，勒进年轻人结实的大腿，粗糙尖锐的Qliphoth树根刮破皮肤，血的味道弥漫开来，就像在深海中引来群鲨，那些树根兴奋地缠上来更多，就在渗血的鲜嫩伤口表面吮吸，饱餐人血的树根呈现出一种深红色。可惜的是不能把不知天高地厚的小子吸干，他的血液实在甜美。尤里森冷酷地想，需要利用他的力量，要让他臣服。

第一根树根撕烂他的衣服，那件洗得过旧的针织衫早该退役，随着一声闷响它彻底变成一堆垃圾。他的里衣和裤子也未能幸免，只是尤里森还留着他的外套。Gebera不知道什么时候被破坏成几片烂铁。尼禄的断肢上还留着最后一点金属桩，好歹遮住了横截面大片的疤痕。黑色的树枝加速生长，构成椅子似的形状，拔地而起。尼禄被不甚轻柔地放在那上面。固定他身体的触手与组成椅子的枝干融为一体。

他跪在那上面，背朝尤里森的脸，完好的手腕像是和枝干长在一起似的，动弹不得。膝盖被大幅度地分开，这让他感到前所未有的耻辱，全身血液好像都涌到脸上。又是一根树枝——触感和禁锢他的那些稍有不同，尼禄能感觉到弹性，温度和黏液。操操操，这混蛋！第一声呼痛的呻吟只变成闷哼，他嘴里那根Qliphoth的枝条仍在往里伸，有如活物的触手，蠕动着抵住他的舌头，压住舌根，令他想要干呕，却只能从喉咙里咳出空气，唾液腺分泌出更多的口水，黏糊糊地顺着树枝填不满的缝隙从他的唇角淌下。

他屁股后面那根柔软得多的触手掀起他的上衣，令那些布料堆在他塌下的腰窝后面。那根该死的触手喷着黏液，在他臀缝里来回刺探，把那里涂得乱七八糟。它毫无预兆地刺进来，尼禄剧烈地颤抖，被迫迎接陌生的疼痛。括约肌被不断活动的物体撑开，然后进来了第二根。两根触手就快要把他的肠道撑裂，然而它们还在继续疯狂地向内探索。触手细软的尖端布满吸盘，它们找准角度攀在高热的内壁上，抠住了那些褶皱，然后扎下根，把尼禄从里向外掰开。第三根挤进被分开的那一点空间，这回不仅是黏液，还有血。尼禄眼前一阵阵地发黑，痛得指尖僵硬，三根触手把他挤得太满，他甚至有种要被撑爆的错觉。

带着吸盘的触手吸住了他后穴里的伤口，开始汩汩地吮吸。...该死，用不了多久他就会成为尤里森座下的一滩烂肉。他挺动腰挣扎，却于事无补。尤里森像是感觉到了这一点，如果尼禄能看见这狗娘养的东西的脸，他会发现这家伙坚硬皮肤构成的唇角好像上扬了一点，构成一个嘲讽的笑容。

又一根温热柔软的触手缠上他的阴茎，那感觉令他发颤，它盘绕着他的阴茎，不像他自己用手草草糊弄过自己的那样，触手的每一个吸盘都在蠕动着吸吮他的阴茎，他不可抑制地硬起来，触手一点点蹭过他冠状顶端敏感的下方，尖端钻进他开始冒水的铃口。他的喉咙里空洞地出气，不为这种强烈的刺激叫喊出声。触手的尖端继续不知死活地往铃口深处伸展，小幅度地搅动他充血的内部。每一下都能带出更多前液。另一根触手盘上来，承托他垂下的卵蛋。尼禄向前挺腰，本能地想获得更多摩擦，但于事无补。他的前液把那根触手浸得够湿，它往外抽离的时候他只感觉到强烈的快感，有点疼，他意识模糊地想，比起这些他更想赶紧射出来。他全身都在抖，前端的触手开始不知死活地扫过他的铃口，像粗糙湿热的舌头舔过那里。他的大腿绷紧，年轻的肌肉线条在身体上时隐时现，触手舔过那些身体绷紧时的阴影。

他被痛苦和甜蜜的刺激同时夹击，触手在他后头抽送，而他适应了这种节奏。他甬道里的软肉几乎是欣喜地迎上那些顶撞，他的伤口很快愈合，触手野蛮的撞击又创造出新伤，扎进去的细枝渴求他的血液，像无数细小的刀锋扎进翻向外的血淋淋的切口。尼禄大脑里翻滚的疯狂欲求叫嚣着想要更多，他发出一声难耐的鼻音。太多了，还不够，两根细的缠绕他高挺的乳头，在肉粒下方摩挲，像缠住猎物的蛇那样收紧身体，鳞片刮擦着垂死挣扎猎物的皮肤。他的乳晕被可怜兮兮地磨红，痛。毒蛇探出脑袋，按压他的乳头，他几乎立刻为这种陌生的刺激射出来，臀肌抽搐，内壁绞紧了抽送的枝条，把它们吸得更深。堵住尼禄的嘴的那些枝条适时地撤出，好让他发出他根本控制不了的尖叫。

尤里森探寻的目光仍然盯着年轻人，他命令那些枝条继续动作。尼禄刚刚高潮过一回，意识尚未归位。尼禄的眼神更接近茫然无措，他有恶魔的血脉，就连他自己也不清楚这到底来自于谁。他的渴求更强大的力量，而他现在似乎已经臣服在这种力量之下，纯粹的力量已经自证强大，现在是他选择是否接纳的时候了。

“你属于魔界，”尤里森的声音随着枝条的抚触传来，直接在尼禄的脑海里响起。“你不好奇你的祖先吗？你渴求家人，我知道你这种灵魂深处的渴望，回到你应该归属的地方，你以这种方式接近你的血亲……斯巴达。你想要力量，我能给你。”

“……怎么，怎么给？”尼禄的嗓子哑得要命，他意识昏沉，心像是被怒火燃烧过的残渣，只剩下一片空空荡荡的荒野，他没有力气再去愤怒了。屁股里还有根枝条一刻不停地操着他，刺激高潮的余韵久久不散。

“成为我的一部分。”尤里森说。

更多的枝条攀爬上他的身体，带着温度抚触他的皮肤。捆住他身体的那些枝条力度松下来，温和地包裹他僵硬的肌肉，就像把他藏进温暖而安全的子宫，他什么也不用想，血腥而野蛮的战斗仿佛是另一个世界的东西。他被更多的枝条包裹，而他竟然动不了一点反抗的念头。最终他在黑暗中闭上眼睛，沉沉睡去。


End file.
